


Too Late

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Jade rejected you, but when she finally comes around, you found someone else.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Reader, Jade West/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Too Late

“Hey, (Y/N)!”

You look away from your the contents of your locker to set your (e/c) eyes on none other than Jade, her expression slightly angered as usual. “Oh, hey, Jade. Is something wrong?”

“Yeah.” Her grip on her slushie seems to tighten as her upper lip snarls up at you. “You’ve been missing our make-out sessions in the janitor’s closet for two weeks straight now. And I don’t like it.”

You quirk an eyebrow at her. “Yeah, I stopped going when I told you I wanted more and you rejected me.”

“I rejected the relationship, not the make-out sessions!”

“Well, too bad.” You close your locker and walk away with the slightest of frustration tingling at your chest. “Because the relationship goes with the make-out sessions.”

“Fine!” You can’t help but open your eyes wide when she plants herself right in front of your way. “I’ll take the relationship now.”

You give out a snicker. “Excuse me?”

“Well, I thought about it a lot when you missed our usual sessions.” You see how she’s struggling to say the next set of words, probably fighting herself over it. “And I guess a relationship with you… wouldn’t be so bad… because… well, I like you.”

Your expression falters down to a sad one: you liked Jade, you really did, but when it was clear that she didn’t want you that way, you managed to move on… and rather quickly. 

“I’m sorry, Jade… but you’re a little too late.”

She looks at you in confusion. “What are you talking about-”

“(Y/N)!” Jade flinches away when Cat suddenly throws her arms around, her usual happy laugh coming out of her throat as she squeezes you close making your heart melt. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, Cat.” Your answer seems to bring her joy while Jade’s confusion only increases, the red-haired girl freeing you soon after while still holding onto your arm. “You’re still on for our date tonight?”

Jade’s eyes widen with anger. “Date?”

“Yeah, I am! I can’t wait for it!” Cat hugs your arm with a happy grin, her eyes looking up at Jade. “(Y/N) and I have been dating for a week now, isn’t that awesome?”

“You two? Dating?” Jade gestures to the two of you with her free hand, the other holding onto her slushie even tighter. “For a week?”

“Yeah.” You give Jade a small smile. “Cat asked me out and I said ‘yes’.”

“I was so nervous… but now I’m so happy! Yay!” 

Jade’s stomach seems to make a flip, though it’s her slushie exploding inside her hand from holding onto it too tightly that makes her scream in frustration.

“Oops.” Cat looks at Jade’s outfit in worry. “You should probably clean that…”

The black-haired girl never wanted to stab the red-haired one more than now… but sadly, the school bell rings before she can even pursue that thought.

“Oh, (Y/N), let’s go! I wanna sit next to you!” Cat chuckles as she drags you towards Sikowitz’s classroom, which makes your lips stretch out into a genuine grin. “Quick! Or all the good seats will be gone!”

You give Jade one last look, murmuring her a vague ‘Sorry’ before you disappear into the hallway. Meanwhile, the black-haired girl feels her anger mix with her sadness inside her chest, not quite knowing how to react to any of this.

She really ruined her chance just now, hasn’t she?


End file.
